nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
2012
A list of events related to Nitrome in 2012. January *'January 9th' - Nitrome reaches 100,000 likes on their Facebook page. *'January 13th' - Canary, Rubble Trouble Moscow, Nitrome Must Die, Test Subject Blue and Steamlands are nominated for the JayisGames Best of 2011. *'January 19th' - Lockehorn 2 player mode is released. *'January 20th' - Nitrome announces new features for their website, including search bars and profiles. *'January 25th' - The second Memory Lane post about Square Meal 2 is put on the blog. *'January 27th' - Steamlands, Rubble Trouble Tokyo and Mega Mash make it into the Mochi finals. February *'February 2nd' - Rainbogeddon is released. *'February 7th' - Canary is voted the Best Browser Action/Arcade Game of 2011 at the JayisGames Best of 2011. *'February 9th' - Rainbogeddon is featured in Free Indie Rapid Fire. *'February 14th' - Memory Lane post of early Twang development is put on the Nitrome blog. *'February 15th' - A pixely preview image hinting Cave Chaos 2 is released. *'February 17th' - Swindler preview image is publicised. *'February 21st' - Swindler is released. *'February 22nd' - Minor bugs fixed in Swindler. *'February 24th' - Nitrome released a preview of Cave Chaos 2. March *'March 8th' - A preview image of a floating pear from Hot Air Jr is posted. *'March 9th' - Nitrome releases Skywire VIP - Extended. *'March 13th' - Skywire VIP - Extended is updated. *'March 14th' - The previously previewed sprite is revealed to be an enemy from Hot Air Jr. Mega Mash also becomes a distributable game. *'March 16th' - Demos are announced to be released on the Nitrome.com site. *'March 20th' - Memory Lane post of Twin Shot is put on the Nitrome blog. *'March 22nd' - A follow-up to Hot Air Jr is announced, with details of a new game engine for the upcoming sequel. *'March 28th' - Dirk Valentine becomes distributable. *'March 30th' - Nitrome's Facebook page changes its layout, the Cheese Dreams 2 demo is released. April *'April 4th' - Canary is released as a distributable game. *'April 13th' - Cheese Dreams 2 demo is updated, Flash Cat becomes distributable. *'April 18th' - Silly Sausage becomes distributable. *'April 19th' - A preview of the Under-Dweller for Cave Chaos 2 is released. *'April 20th' - Nitrome releases Gunbrick, created as an icon game experiment. *'April 25th' - Swindler becomes distributable. *'April 26th' - Major issues with Gunbrick's release are fixed. May *'May 1st' - Temple Glider is released as a distributable game. *'May 2nd' - Hot Air Jr Demo is released. *'May 4th' - More updates about the 2.1 site update are explained in the blog. *'May 9th' - Final Ninja Zero becomes distributable. *'May 12th' - Nitrome releases a Hot Air Jr. demo, their second demo. *'May 14th' - A new blog section called Pixel Love is posted on the blog, featuring developer games outside of Nitrome. The first Pixel Love is Super Puzzle Platformer *'May 16th' - Rubble Trouble Tokyo becomes a distributable game. *'May 17th' - Cave Chaos 2 is released. *'May 23rd' - Double Edged is released as a distributable game. *'May 30th' - Test Subject Green becomes distributable. *'May 31st' - Swindler is included as a Casual Connect game, Nitrome also introduces a "Questions" section, allowing Nitromians to ask questions through Facebook. June *'June 6th' - Fat Cat becomes distributable and major bugs are fixed in Small Fry. *'June 7th' - Super Snot Put is released but promptly taken down due to unforeseen technical difficulties. *'June 13th' - Super Snot Put is re-released. *'June 14th' - Twin Shot is released as a distributable game. *'June 20th' - Cave Chaos becomes distributable. *'June 27th' - Steamlands Player Pack becomes a distributable game. *'June 28th' - Hot Air Jr is released. July *'July 4th' - Super Treadmill becomes a distributable game. *'July 12th' - The mystery iPhone game has been revealed to be Ice Breaker iOS. An "iPhone" link is also added to the website navigation. *'July 18th' - Skywire 2 is now distributable. *'July 19th' - J-J-Jump is released. August *'August 8th' - Side quests from Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage are explained more in depth on the iOS website. *'August 10th' - Skywire VIP Shuffle is released. *'August 15th' - Chisel becomes a distributable game. *'August 24th' - Level select options are added to all the icon games. September *'September 3rd' - Calamari, Nitrome's second Facebook game, is released. *'September 19th - '''Nitrome announces MochiCoins will be discontinued *'September 21st - The Ice Breaker iOS website reveals set pieces. *'''September 25th - Nitrome Touchy is revealed *'September 26th' - Turnament is released October *'October 31st'- Nitrome Touchy is released for iOS devices only. Also, a Nitrome Touchy skin is released. November *'November 1st' - The Flightless Demo becomes a distributable game. *'November 15th' - Swindler 2 is revealed to be in development. A trailer was released. *'November 21st' - Swindler 2 is released, the first Nitrome game ever to be compatible with Nitrome Touchy at launch. Also, Nitrome Touchy is released for Android. December *'December 6th' - Ice Beak is released and announced to be the first of the two winter Nitrome games of the season. *'December 18th' - Bad Ice Cream 2 is announced to be the second of the two winter Nitrome games of the season and Nitrome Touchy compatible. The game is said to be coming to Nitrome "very soon". *'December 19th' - Swindler is announced to be free with Nitrome Touchy. *'December 21st' - Bad Ice Cream 2 is released. However, due to time constraints, the game is not made Nitrome Touchy compatible upon release. Category:Years